objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
(OLD) CFOS 1: The Liquid’s Loaded
The Liquid’s Loaded is the first episode of ButterBlaziken230’s show, Clash For Object Supremacy. The episode is finished. Transcript Episode begins with Question Box sitting, thinking Pea: Hey, Question Box! What’s up? Question Box: Actually, I had the idea of starting a show. You in? Pea: Yeah! Question Box: Good. I need you to get others into the show! Pea: I can do that, I guess. runs away, and notices Pen, Snowball and Suitcase talking Pen: Yeah, it would be cool to be on another show! Pea: Well do I have news for you! Snowball: Pea. What the flake. Pea: Question Box is starting a show! Follow me! Snowball And Suitcase follow Pea Question Box: Ah! I see you’ve gathered more people! Pea: Yep! I feel so brave. Snowball: Ya’ shouldn’t. Suitcase: Anyways, what are we battling for? Question Box: Once we have 20 contestants, I’ll explain. Pen: Let’s get more people! 4 go and attract more contestants Suitcase, Pea, Pen and Snowball: EVERYONE! WHO WANTS TO JOIN QUESTION BOX’S SHOW? -1: A show? How cool! Candy Corn: I’ll join. Xbox Logo: Me too, I suppose. If I don’t, I’ll be an outcast. Broken Bone: What even is the prize? Pen: He said that once he has enough people, he’ll tell you. Broken Bone: Not joining, then. Pen: close to Broken Bone’s face it could be infinite money... Broken Bone: Fine, fine! I’m in! 4 advertisers get the 4 new contestants to advertise Advertisers: QUESTION BOX IS STARTING A SHOW! WHO’S IN? card flies into the screen saying “Once 12 contestants had joined...” Soap: Oh my! A new show! A new opportunity to win! Fire Exity: I’ve actually never been in an Object show before. -1: Me neither! Knife: Trust me, it’s stupid. Lightbulb: Nah, nah! It’s really fun! Fire Exity: I’m trusting Lightbulb. I want to think about shows in a positive mindset! Question Box: So, I’ve recruited you all here today to join Clash For Object Supremacy! Donut: Yeah! Woohoo! looks at him Donut: ...what? Question Box: Thanks for the enthusiasm, Donut. Donut: Don’t mention it. looks at him again Donut: ....What this time? Question Box: Anyways, Clash For Object Supremacy is, well, a battle of all you 20, striving to win Godlike Powers! the contestants gossip about how cool the prize is Cherries (1): So, how do we win it? Cherries (2): Where do we begin? Question Box: For this show, we need two teams that’ll be decided by team captains. If you want to be a team captain, you must audition. Spikey Ruler: I know I will! Lightbulb: Well, you’ll have some competition, heh heh. Glovey: Yep. Some competition, tee-hee. Lightbulb: Wait, you’re going for it, too? Glovey: Yep! The viewers’ll love me. That’ll be my first step from square one to win the season! Haha! Spikey Ruler: Genius idea, I guess. Question Box: If you want to audition for team captain, follow me! Spikey Ruler, Lightbulb And Glovey follow Question Box Question Box: Lightbulb, you’re up first. Lightbulb: Well, I know that if I’m a team captain, I can paint a path of hope for my team if we’re losing! I’ll cheer them up! If they have a problem, they can talk to me! Question Box: Good job. Now for you, Glovey. Glovey: Just like Lightbulb, I believe that if I become a team captain, then I will be a good role model. If my team fails in a challenge, I can pull in a last minute victory! Question Box: Good work. Onto you, Spikey Ruler. Spikey Ruler: I feel like if I become a team captain, I can create innovative ways to win challenges that the other team won’t comprehend! My teammates will follow in my footsteps, and I will develop a strong team! Question Box: Nice. Last but not least, Cherries! Cherries (1): Basically, if we become the team captains, we’ll be able to do more than the other teams, as two heads are better than one! Cherries (2): The thought of us working together and overcoming hurdles in challenges could inspire teamwork! Question Box: Fantastic. Everyone, vote for who you want to become a team captain. The two people with the most votes become team captains. card slides onto the screen saying “16 votes later...” Question Box: Okay, we have the votes! Snowball: Spikey Ruler better get it. The others won’t get anywhere! Question Box: The person with the lowest votes is Glovey. Sorry, you only got 3 votes. Glovey: What? No! I wanted to be a team captain so bad! Spikey Ruler: Phew. Lightbulb: Don’t worry. You did a pretty good speech, so you have a chance. Question Box: The other person who won’t become a team captain is... Balloony: So tense... Pen: I know... Broken Bone: If you stop talking, we’ll know. Pen: Oh, Okay. Question Box: Actually, there’s a tie. Lightbulb got 4 votes. But Spikey Ruler also got 4 votes, meaning we need a tie-breaker. Let’s settle it with Rock Paper Scissors! Ruler and Lightbulb play Rock Paper Scissors. Lightbulb uses scissors but Spikey Ruler uses rock. Lightbulb: No! Why? Snowball: Yes! Spikey Ruler is a team captain! Glovey: She got to be a team captain but not me? Xbox Logo: Glovey, we all heard your plan about using your placement to gain popularity. Glovey: nervous W-What are you talking about?.. Suitcase: You did, Glovey. Green Face: Seriously! Glovey, you’ll get eliminated off first. Suitcase: Woah! Green Face! Didn’t notice ya there. Green Face: Well, Hello! Now that the team captains are decided, I hope I’m one of the first picked. Suitcase: Y’know, you would’ve made a good team captain. Green Face: You think? Suitcase: Totally. Question Box: So, Spikey Ruler and Cherries are the team captains. This means we can pick the teams! Spikey Ruler: Can I pick first? Question Box: Sure. Spikey Ruler: Oh, such a decision. Well, I’m going to pick Pen. Pen: Yay! Thanks. Cherries (1): Well, we have to pick now. Cherries (2):Let’s pick Pea. Pea: Oh man, I was so scared that nobody would pick me. I’m so small! Cherries (1): Don’t worry - we won’t hurt you or anything! Spikey Ruler: Hmm, Who now? Blue Tetramino: Hey, can you pick me? Spikey Ruler: I’ll pick -1. Blue Tetramino: What the heck? Suuuuuuuure. Spikey Ruler: Blue Tetramino, What do you want now? Blue Tetramino: For you to listen to me, duuuuh. Spikey Ruler: Just Stop. Cherries (1): Sheesh, not picking him! Cherries (2): Glovey seems fine! Glovey: Oh I am, alright. Haha. Spikey Ruler: I’m not going to pick you, Blue Tetramino. Blue Tetramino: But why? Spikey Ruler: Because you’re being rude. So I’ll pick someone who isn’t rude - Green Face! Green Face: Oh mah gosh! What an honour! Spikey Ruler: The way you work hard could go hand-in-hand with my creativity! Green Face: Oh yea! You’re so right! Cherries (2): Hmmm... Cherries (1): Let’s have Marker on our team! Marker: Yahoo! Sure I have to be on a team with a phony, Glovey: Shut it. Marker: But I got picked! Spikey Ruler: On my team, I’ll have Broken Bone. Broken Bone: What’s the point of these teams? Pen: Trust me, Bone Guy. It’ll be fun. Broken Bone: Oh really? Pen: Yeah. Sometimes things can be confusing, but it’s just so it’s not so simple to win that prize! Cherries (2): Hey, should we pick Knife? Cherries (1): I don’t see why not! Knife: Yeah! Hey Glovey, you don’t seem like a mean dude. Glovey: Well, thank you. The others have had their doubts, but really, I’m a chill guy. Spikey Ruler: After this trouble, I’ll just pick Blue Tetramino. Blue Tetramino: Finally! You needed someone as good as me. Spikey Ruler: Finally? Be grateful! Blue Tetramino: What are you taking about, you clumsy hazard? pull an angry face and the camera zooms in on it, with a dark effect and dramatic chords, similar to the “Lollipoop effect” used in BFB 8 Cherries (1): Hey, should we pick Pea? Cherries (2): We already did. Pea: Yeah! I was scared! Knife: You’re always scared, you little pipsqueak. Pea: Eek! Don’t hurt me! Cherries (2): Let’s just pick Lightbulb! Lightbulb: Oh Yeah, double power! fives them both Spikey Ruler: I’m going to pick Candy Corn. She seems like she’d be a good teammate! Candy Corn: WAHAA BEEP BEE- I mean, why thank you for saying that! You shouldn’t have... heh heh. on Spikey Ruler’s team pulls a face in agony Candy Corn: Oh, by the way, that’s some strange medical condition. sits down and turns away why did I let them know? They shouldn’t know my crazy side... Cherries (1): that was random. Cherries (2): Let’s have Suitcase! Suitcase: Oh Yay! Marker: Oh, hello! Knife: Marker. Don’t look at her in a positive light. She’s just an obstacle in your way to getting those sweet sweet powers! Marker: Um, okay? Knife: SHE’S A FAN FAVOURITE. Marker: Oh god! She really is an obstacle! Suitcase: Knife! What was that for? Knife: Doing what’s right. Suitcase: That’s not right! Knife: WHATEVER! Glovey: Listen to the man with the sharp edges. Spikey Ruler: Um, I’m a girl? However, for my next team-mate, I’m choosing Xbox Logo! Xbox Logo: Hmph. Hooray, I guess. Blue Tetramino: Thanks for the enthusiasm, boi. Xbox Logo: ... Blue Tetramino: Oh? Trying to be a silent Type now? You just spoke! Cherries (1): Well, our choices are slimmer than before? Cherries (2): Should we pick Snowball? Snowball: Yes! Please! Cherries (1): Go for it, I suppose. Snowball: I suppose!? Give me a break! Cherries (2): Look, you’re on our team now, whether you like or not. Soap: Balloony! I’m so scared.. Balloony: Why? Soap: Well, Spikey Ruler or the Cherries haven’t picked me yet! Balloony: Me neither. Spikey Ruler: Hey, Balloony! Come be on our team! Balloony: No way! Thank you! Soap: sigh. No one wants me on their team. Cherries (1): You’ll get picked eventually. Cherries (2): By us! Cherries (1): Hey! You spoiled the surprise! Cherries (2): Oh, whoops. You were gonna say that Spikey Ruler just doesn’t want her, Spikey Ruler: Um, hello? Cherries (1): Whatever! You get the point, Soap. You’re on our team! Soap: Okay! Question Box: Two people to be picked remain: Fire Exity and Donut. Donut: Hey, Fire Exity! Why has nobody picked us? Fire Exity: I don’t know! It makes me sad... Spikey Ruler: Hey, Donut! Want to be on our team? Donut: Actually, Yeah! Fire Exity: So, nobody wants me? to cry Question Box: Oh, man! Cherries, you’ve got Fire Exity. Cherries (1): Okay! Soap: I’m on a team with Fire Exity? This is a miracle! Fire Exity: Soap? That’s not bad. Not everything has to be bad ‘round here! Question Box: Now, Team Captains, come up with a name! Spikey Ruler: We’ll he called “The Imaginators”! Question Box: That is a nice name. Cherries, any ideas? Cherries (1): Hey, should we be called “The Cool Crew”? Cherries (2): That rolls off the tongue well! Let’s go with it. Question Box: Okay, now we have our two teams with 10 people each and a name! Now we have that outta the way, it’s contest time! Marker: Is it rock-paper-Scissors? Question Box: No. clicks his fingers, and it starts to rain The challenge is to collect as much water into a bowl in 5 minutes! Spikey Ruler: Time for some imagination, team! Green Face: Oh, I’m ready to build a contraption! Question Box: Here are your team bowls. gives one wooden, oval shaped bowl to Spikey Ruler, and the same thing to the two Cherries Go! Pen: So, Spikey Ruler. What’s your plan? Spikey Ruler: Well, I was thinking, and I don’t know! Pen: Maybe we could build another bowl, and then tip it into our bowl! Spikey Ruler: Good thinking. Broken Bone: Should I go get some stuff to make the bowl? I want a purpose. Spikey Ruler: You can do that! That’d be really useful. Bone stumbles to a tree to get some sticks, when he sees a strange person in the distance. He shrugs it off and collects 10 sticks, and then returns to his team Broken Bone: I got ya some fresh sticks. Green Face: I shall tie them together using grass. tries his hardest to create a bowl I-i-it’s not working! Cherries (1): Hey, what should we do? Marker: I’m just gonna play Toss The Dirt. Knife: So, you’re just gonna play a dumb game, and not help? Marker: Yep! starts playing, and makes a tiny hole Fire Exity: Hey! We could make it bigger so more raindrops will go in! And then, we can scoop them into the bowl! Soap: Wow! Good thinking! Pea: Yeah, I wouldn’t have came up with that on my own. It’s just the raindrops are huge and they keep dropping on my head! Knife: Do they hurt, little one? Heh. Pea: Yes! Yes! Just please don’t hurt me... makes the hole a bit larger, and it starts to fill Suitcase: Never would I have thought your game could lead to us winning! Spikey Ruler: Green Face! You’re telling me your bowl isn’t forming? Green Face: The grass just doesn’t work! Spikey Ruler: We need another idea, Pen. This one was a failure. Pen: Hey! Don’t be mean to me like that... Candy Corn: Well, we could get some different sticks! I’ll volunteer to do that. Corn runs to go and get more sticks Balloony: This challenge really isn’t going our way, wouldn’t you say so? Xbox Logo: Things aren’t looking too clever. Donut: Well, you can’t do anything to solve the problem! Xbox Logo: Well, I can’t. I have no arms. Corn returns with better sticks Candy Corn: Well, Xbox Logo, I am armless, and have just ran to that tree, picked up some sticks, and brung them back. Armless is NO EXCUSE! Xbox Logo: SHUT UP! Candy Corn: NO YOU! Spikey Ruler: Okay, you two stay away. pushes the two apart Hey Green Face, are the sticks working? Green Face: They’re not much different. Glovey: Hey Marker, how much water you got? Marker: A lot! The bowl is about half full. Snowball: That will likely be better than anything those other losers could do! Knife: You can say that again! Snowball: That will likely be better than any- Knife: No, no. -1: Hey guys! Look! Some string! Donut: Let’s get it! Donut and Spikey Ruler make a run for it, but get stopped by Blue Tetramino -1: Wha? Spikey Ruler: What are you doing? Blue Tetramino: You didn’t want me on your team. So I might as well stop you now, so our team loses and you get eliminated. Spikey Ruler: That’s not true! Question Box: Time’s up! looks at the bowls Well, from the looks of things, The Cool Crew won! Suitcase: Yeah! Lightbulb: Woo! Yippee! Scadoofers! Suitcase: “Scadoofers”? Lightbulb: I came up with it on the spot. Question Box: This means that it’s now up to the viewers to decide who on The Imaginators will be eliminated! VOTE IN THE COMMENTS BY PUTTING A LETTER IN SQUARED BRACKETS THAT IS NEXT TO THE PERSON WHO YOU THINK DESERVES TO BE ELIMINATED. VOTING ENDS TOMORROW (July 31st, 2019). *Spikey Ruler: A *Pen: B *Blue Tetramino: C *Broken Bone: D *Green Face: E *Xbox Logo: F *Donut: G *Balloony: H *Candy Corn: I Stinger Tetramino is sitting alone, outside in the dark Blue Tetramino: So, I tried to look cool in front of the other contestants, and look where that’ll get me. Eliminated. Being a bully wasn’t right. turns around Blue Tetramino: Hey, what is Question Box doing? camera moves to Question Box, Who hums a tune as he draws something. He then chuckles quietly Blue Tetramino: Huh. Episode ends Category:Object shows Category:CFOS Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230